


Marry me

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [11]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: The Good Place, Chidi/Eleanor, afterlife weddings
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623





	Marry me

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: The Good Place, Chidi/Eleanor, afterlife weddings

They got married fourteen times in all, including a full church wedding with Eleanor in the biggest white dress Janet could come up with, a cheesy Elvis Chapel in Vegas, on a roller coaster (which Chidi regretted more than anything in his life, except for the fact he was marrying the love of his life, again), and a superhero themed one, where Eleanor was dressed as Batman and Chidi dressed as Wonder Woman.

The first time was back in the original town that Michael created for them, with frozen yogurt and shrimp and Jason DJing and Tahani standing in as best man for both of them; it was nothing like either of them could have imagined in their lives on Earth, but it was perfect.

And it was only one that really mattered.


End file.
